The Wormhole
by PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin
Summary: Vivian Hua. Daughter of Hephaestus, fire user, and otaku. So when a titan shows up at her school and shortly afterward, Levi Ackerman, you'd think she would be happy. Actually, she's not, becuase HOW IN HADES IS ONE 13-YEAR OLD WITH MANEUVER GEAR SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ALL OF HUMANITY FROM THE TITANS?
1. How in Hades is a Titan Here?

So, my first actual Vivian Hua fic! This idea has been in my head for a while now, but I've only just now gotten around to publishing it.

Disclaimer: C'mon, guys. It's _**fanfiction**__**.**_

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How in Hades is a Titan Here?<p>

Hello. My name is Vivian Hua. I'm a daughter of Hephaestus, and one of the only fire users around. This is an account of the time someone decided to mess with the time/space continuum and brought titans into our world.

It was sixth period at my school, and everyone was jumpy. That's because it was the day before Thanksgiving break. I was in PE, playing basketball. My team, sadly, was losing. Suddenly, I heard a distant _boom_! The ground shook slightly under my feet.

A few seconds later, the principal's voice came through the loudspeakers. "Students, this is an earthquake. Duck and cover." Because we were outside, my class ran over to the field and got in a line.

When I was in line, I noticed something about the shaking. The shaking wasn't like the shaking of an earthquake. It wasn't one constant shake; it was a series of tremors. The tremors felt more like thuds than a rocking motion, and became bigger, as if the epicenter of the earthquake was moving towards us. Then I mentally facepalmed. Why didn't I notice sooner? Of course it wasn't an earthquake! It was footsteps, and a monster had come looking for me and any other demigod in the school. However, none of the monsters I knew of would make such loud footsteps, so what kind of monster was it?

Then it came into view, and I gasped. A titan! Moreover, it must be a deviant class, too, as it had ignored all other humans on the street and had instead headed straight for the highest concentration of humans—my school. I was an extremely big fan of Attack on Titan, or Shingeki No Kyojin as the Japanese called it. I even made my own 3D Maneuver Gear, knowing that it would prove useful when battling monsters. Nevertheless, even I knew that titans didn't exist.

I pushed all my thoughts to the side for now, and concentrated on killing it. I sent up the distress signal to Lauren, daughter of Hecate, and a few seconds later, a Mist mirage took my place. I ran to the locker room, picking the lock with a lock pick disguised as a hair clip. I grabbed my gear and went to battle the titan.

According to Isayama Hajime, titans could be killed by having a sizable amount of skin sliced out of the nape of their neck. So, I launched into the air, my height multiplied by the gas being released from the canisters in my gear. It was a small titan, only around 10 feet tall, or 3 meters. Easy to kill, even for a 13-year-old like me. My blades whistled through the air, slicing out the nape. I hit the grass, thankfully, and not the pavement. A tremor rocked the campus as the titan fell.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Thankfully, they sounded human. I turned around, and saw none other than Levi Ackerman running up.

"Where's the titan?" he asked. In response, I pointed to what was left of the remains, which wasn't much.

"You killed it?"

"You see anyone else with gear around here?"

He gave me his deadpanned look. "No. But how old are you, honestly? Fourteen?"

"Thirteen, actually. But it was only a three meter class."

"True," he said. "But how did you get gear?"

"Built it myself," I said.

"You?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

People began noticing that the shaking had stopped. Students filed out of the building and stood in lines outside.

"Listen," I said to Levi. "I have to go. Stay out of sight, because I'm sure someone will recognize you. Maybe I can find you later."

"And you believe that I should listen to a thirteen year old girl because?"

"I'm taking a guess at this, but you probably have no idea where in Hades you are. I do. That makes this my home turf, not yours. Unless you would like to resort to violence for information, I suggest that you do what I say." I almost said, "And I'm as tall as you are," but decided to restrain myself.

Levi considered this, and finally said, "All right, I'll trust you. For now, anyway. But at the first sign of trickery, you will suffer."

I did a mock military salute. "Of course, Lance Corporal Levi," I said, my voice laced with a tiny bit of sarcasm. Okay, perhaps more than a tiny bit.

Levi ignored me and took off. I rejoined my PE class, and the Mist mirage disappeared. The 6-minute bell rang, and students all tromped either back to their classrooms or towards the locker room. As my friend Fatima and I walked in, she said, "What the heck was that thing?"

"What thing?" I asked. Shoot, Fatima couldn't be a clear-sighted mortal, could she? Or perhaps even a… demigod?

Fatima looked at me blankly. "You know, the giant 10 foot tall naked humanoid thing that you killed. Please don't tell me I'm going crazy."

I looked at her confused face. "Not here, okay? I'll tell you outside."

I kept my promise, and when outside, Fatima said, "Spill," I told her my whole story. I told her about my trip with my mother to New York, the hellhound attack, and finding Camp Half-Blood. I told her about my 3D Maneuver Gear and about the titans. As I went on, she nodded, relieved that she hadn't been hallucinating her whole life.

"So, I'm not crazy," said Fatima.

"No," I said.

"Whew! That's a relief."

"But…"

"But what?"

"You might be a demigod. I don't know, actually. We can probably take you to Camp to get you checked on, though. I have to go anyway, to report on the titan."

She nodded. "It'd probably be best for me to go. I'll ask my mom."

"I'll see you later, then."

Fatima nodded. "Later."

We parted ways, and I walked home.

When I arrived at the house, I was immediately assaulted by my mother.

"Are you all right? When I saw that… monster"—she shuddered—"I knew immediately that it was headed for you. I ran out of the house, until I saw you kill it. No scratches, no bruises?"

"I'm okay, Mom. I even got lucky and landed on the grass."

She sighed. "By the way, what was it? It didn't look like any sort of monster I've ever heard of."

"I don't know, honestly. It looked like a titan straight out of Attack on Titan. As to how it appeared here, I have no clue."

"Do you need to run to Camp Half-Blood?"

"I do, in fact, as soon as possible. I'll be packing my bags."

* * *

><p>So there's the first chapter! Tell me your thoughts in a <span><strong><em>review.<em>**

Pi out!


	2. We Come to Camp and Fatima is Claimed

Okay, I apologize for not updating. You all have the right to yell at me. But I'll make it up to you all over winter break.

It's _**fanfiction**_. Everyone knows that I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We Come to Camp and Fatima is Claimed<p>

I finished packing my bags and called Lauren and Fatima. Within minutes, they were both at my house, with their bags packed.

"Ready for Camp?" I asked them both.

"Just one question: Camp Half-Blood is in New York, right?" asked Fatima.

Lauren said, "Yep, on Long Island. Why do you ask?"

"How are we going to get there? I mean, plane tickets from here to there for all of us must cost _thousands._"

"Who said we were taking a commercial flight?" I said.

A few minutes later, we were in a small hybrid plane, (yes, such things do exist and are available to you when you're a daughter of Hephaestus) heading to Camp Half-Blood. I sat in the cockpit with Lauren as my copilot, and Fatima sat behind us.

"Dude, this is so cool! Did you actually build this by yourself?" asked Fatima.

"No, actually," I said. "I got some my siblings over at Camp to help out. Then I flew it home right before school started."

"You guys build _planes?_"

"Occasionally. And phones, cars, weapons, boats, TVs, routers, and some other stuff too."

Her jaw dropped. "You guys are crazy."

Lauren laughed. 'We've been telling Vivian that for _years_."

I smiled. "And I take it as a compliment."

Fast-forward to us arriving at Camp Half-Blood. I landed at the very, very, small airport. Only a few people fly planes right up to Camp Half-Blood, so nobody saw the point in having a big one.

We got out, and I said to Fatima, "Just walk straight forward, through the marble doorway there."

"Why?" asked Fatima.

"Just do it."

She walked forward, and stepped straight through the barrier. Lauren and I followed.

"Congrats," I said. "You're a half-blood."

"How'd you know?" asked Fatima.

"The whole camp is surrounded by a barrier to keep monsters and mortals out," said Lauren.

"So you had me step through the barrier?"

"Yup," I said. "Now, let's go to the Big House."

"What's that?" asked Fatima.

"Sort of like our hub," said Lauren. "Chiron and Mr. D, the camp directors, run everything from there. Well, when Chiron's not teaching archery at the range, that is."

We burst through the door. There were Chiron and Mr. D, playing pinochle. Mr. D ignored us. Chiron looked up and said, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Lauren and Vivian?"

"Two things," I said, holding up two fingers as I spoke. "First, Fatima here"—I gestured toward her and she waved—"is new. Second, a titan attacked our school."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Titan… as in the parents of the gods?"

"No," I said. "I'll explain, but could Fatima get settled in first?"

Chiron nodded. "All right," he said. "Lauren, can you show Fatima around and take her to Cabin Eleven?"

Lauren nodded, and she and Fatima walked out of the Big House.

"So, an explanation?" asked Chiron.

"And make it quick, Valerie, we don't have all day," said Mr. D.

"I'm going as fast as I can," I grumbled.

I pulled a copy of the titan size chart from my messenger bag and spread it out on the table. I explained to Chiron and Mr. D about the titan at our school, and pointed to its size on the chart. Chiron sat there and nodded his head. Mr. D scowled; I had just given him more work to do. Then I told them about Levi appearing. Chiron's eyebrows went up, and Mr. D's frown deepened.

"The only thing I don't know for sure, though, is how a titan and Levi would end up at my school," I said, putting away the chart.

"Someone could be pulling a trick on us," said Chiron. "The titan could be a hoax, or maybe even just a distraction from some other plan going on."

"Probably is," said Mr. D. "Nothing to worry about at all."

"But why would someone build a titan? Why not some other monster? And why would they leave the weak spot in the nape? Why not leave it in a safer place? And why send the titan to my school? Unless someone is either out to kill a specific person in the school or just wants to kill a bunch of kids, there's no reason for them to attack the school."

Chiron stroked his beard. "Everything you just said makes sense," he said. "However, put this out of your mind for now. Enjoy your time here at Camp. When we find something out, we'll let you know."

I still had more questions, but decided to save them for later. "All right, Chiron," I agreed reluctantly.

Enjoying Camp proved to be harder than I thought. Of course it was fun, not having fun at Camp for me was impossible. But there was a nagging feeling in my core, the feeling that the titan was just the start and that something was about to happen.

Fatima was claimed that week. I'm pretty sure it was a requirement from the Second Titan War, so I wasn't really surprised. We were at the campfire, because everybody is claimed at the campfire. I guess the gods believe that they want everyone to know that their kid is _theirs_, and everyone at Camp attends the campfires.

(Not everybody actually comes to the campfires. Some people skip them because they're sick, lazy, antisocial, hate the singing, or whatever, but nobody really cares.)

Anyway, Fatima was claimed. We were all sitting around the fire, and we had just finished the sing-along. I was playing with the fire, making it grow bigger, smaller, into some weird shape; and Nyssa was frowning at me for doing so. Chiron stood up and was about to begin the announcements. Suddenly, a glowing hologram of a new moon and a torch appeared over Fatima's head.

Everyone's heads turned toward Fatima, and she said, "Is there something on my face?"

"Look up," I said.

She did, and said, "Whoa! What the hell is that?"

I said, "You've just been claimed."

Chiron said, "All hail Fatima, daughter of Hecate."

Fatima looked around her, perplexed. "So, my mother is Hecate."

"Yup," I said.

"Oh, um, okay..."

Chiron continued with the announcements. When he finished, Fatima and I said goodbye and walked back to our cabins.

* * *

><p>Leave a review!<p> 


	3. I Find Sasha and Connie

So, I haven't updated in what, a week? Sorry, sorry. But this is a really long chapter to make up for it!

I changed the rating to T because of Levi. :-)

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I Find Sasha and Connie<p>

After a week of fun at Camp, Lauren, Fatima, and I had to fly back home. I walked home and opened the door. My mom looked up. "Welcome home," she said.

"I'm glad to be back."

I went to school on Monday half-expecting a titan to show up. I went through the whole school day on edge. However, I didn't see a titan until Tuesday.

The day started off the same, with me waking up and starting the walk to school. About halfway through, though, I ran into Levi again. I was walking along, listening to music as I went. Suddenly, I heard more heavy footsteps. I turned around, and sure enough, a titan was walking towards me. This one was bigger than the last, a 5 meter class. I launched into the air with my gear, prepared to strike at the nape—then the titan fell. I lowered myself back down as the titan began disintegrating. Levi walked out from the cloud of titan smoke.

"It's you again," he said. "That annoying 13 year-old."

"Yup, that's me," I said.

"You're not even going to say thank you? I just saved your ass."

"Like Hades you did," I retorted. "I could have handled the thing on my own."

"Sure," he scoffed.

"Anyways, I'm not going to waste time on you," I said. "I have classes to get to. Thank the gods that I started out early today, so I'll make it to class on time."

He snorted. "The gods do nothing for you."

"They do occasionally for me." I turned around and began walking to school.

I got through the rest of the day without any titans appearing. I could feel pity for those who lived in the Shingeki No Kyojin world: was this what their life was like, every day? Worrying when a titan would show up?

I forced my mind back to my science teacher.

I began walking home again. I could see a figure coming closer. It came into view, and I could see that it was Connie, carrying Sasha.

"Hey, you're Sasha and Connie!"

"That's us," said Sasha. "Wait, how'd you know our names?"

"Doesn't matter," said Connie. "Our names are all over the newspapers right now, right? Hey, can you help us?" He asked. "I have no idea where the hell we are! We were in the forest, then a titan came at us and broke Sasha's legs. I picked her up and started running, and next thing I know, we're both here!"

I could see that Sasha's legs were both bent at odd angles. They were definitely broken.

"Hang in there," I said. "My house is about 5 minutes from here."

I ran home, Connie and Sasha behind me. I flung open the door, and said to my mom, "Emergency!" She immediately rushed out with a first-aid kit.

"Monster attack?"

"Sort of. Mom, meet Sasha and Connie."

"Hello, Sasha and Connie. Oh my, your legs are broken!" She said, seeing Sasha's predicament. "Vivian, call 911 immediately. Sasha, you just lie down."

I pulled out my monster-proof cell phone and called 911. Connie put Sasha down on the couch. Minutes later, the paramedics showed up. Sasha said to Connie, "Eh, Connie, shouldn't they come with us? I mean, we don't know where we are, and nobody here knows who we are."

"That's true." Connie looked at us. "Would you mind coming with us?"

"Not at all," I said. "Connie, get Sasha into the ambulance over there. Mom and I can follow you in the car."

Connie nodded and carried Sasha into the ambulance. I could tell he was brimming with questions, but decided not to ask them to save time.

My mom and I stepped into the car, and drove after the ambulance. We followed them all the way to the hospital, and saw Sasha being taken out of the ambulance on a stretcher, with Connie trailing after her. My mom and I followed them into the building, and walked with Connie and the paramedics to the room where they would be keeping Sasha. A nurse stopped us and said, "Would you mind filling out some forms?"

Connie looked at us, unsure of what to do next. "We'll fill them out," said my mother.

The nurse handed us the forms and left. We all sat down and my mother handed the forms to Connie. "Fill them out as best you can," she said.

Connie wrote in Sasha's name, then looked at us. "I have no idea what to write next," he said.

"Can I see?" I asked. Connie handed me the forms.

"How old is Sasha?"

"18," said Connie.

"When's her birthday?"

"June 26th."

I quickly did the math in my head and jotted down a date.

We continued like that for a while, Connie telling us information and my mother and me coming up with answers to put on the forms. We decided on a hiking accident for a cause. After all, there were quite a few hills near where I had found Sasha and Connie, and someone could quite possibly break their legs if they fell off of certain trails.

Eventually, we finished, and Connie handed the forms to the nurse. The nurse took them and walked away, and we immediately rushed in to check on Sasha.

Sasha was sitting on the bed, with a doctor looking at it. He said to her, "I'm going to need to set it. This might hurt."

Sasha nodded and braced herself. "Go ahead."

The doctor jerked the bone back in place and Sasha grimaced in pain, stifling a scream. The doctor stood back up. "All done," he said. "Let's get you in a cast."

The doctor began putting the cast on. Connie, my mom, and I walked into the room and watched. The doctor finally finished and stood up.

The doctor asked my mom, "Are you Sasha's mother?"

"No, I'm just a family friend," she said.

"All right. I'm Jason Slaine." He shook my mom's hand.

"Lynn Hua," my mom said, shaking his hand.

Doctor Slaine turned to Sasha. "Let's see how well you can hold up on crutches."

A few minutes later, Sasha was hobbling around the room with no problem. "You're good to go," said Doctor Slaine.

"Thanks for your help," said Sasha.

"You're welcome," replied Doctor Slaine.

"We'll be going now," said my mom.

"Goodbye, have a nice day!" said Doctor Slaine.

We drove home, Connie helping Sasha into the minivan.

"Oh my god," said Sasha, her eyes widening. "How much did this cost?"

"To us, almost nothing," I said. "We have insurance."

"What's insurance?" asked Connie.

I facepalmed. "Sorry, I forgot that you guys don't come from around here. Anyways, insurance is when you pay a company every month to pay your hospital bills for you. That way, if you go to the hospital, you're not shelling out thousands."

My mom added, "I pay enough for insurance for 3 people. Vivian tends to get into a lot of accidents."

"By the way, where are we?" asked Connie. "We're definitely outside the walls, but why are there almost no titans?"

"I have a theory," I said. "But it's just a theory, so it might not be true."

"Go on, tell us," said Sasha.

"Well, have you two ever heard of demigods?"

Sasha and Connie looked at each other, perplexed. "No," said Connie.

"That increases the odds of my theory being right. Anyways, I think you two fell through a wormhole."

"A what?" asked Sasha.

"A wormhole." I pulled an apple out of my bag. "Let's say that this apple represents time and space, and the walls and where we are exist in two parallel worlds."

Sasha and Connie nodded. "Go on," said Sasha.

I placed my index finger and thumb on two points on opposite sides of the apple. "So, the walls and here are on two opposite sides of the apple, like where my index finger and my thumb are. Normally, these two worlds would never interact with each other. However, if a hole through time and space, or a wormhole, opened up a tunnel between the two worlds"—I took a pencil out of my messenger bag and stabbed a hole through the apple—"then things can travel between the two worlds. But if that were true, titans would be pouring in, right?"

"Probably," agreed Sasha.

"So, I will propose part two of my theory—that titans are naturally repelled by the wormhole. All the titans I've seen here so far have been deviant. So, maybe only deviant titans can come through the wormhole."

Sasha and Connie nodded. "That kind of makes sense," said Sasha.

"By the way, what is a demigod?' asked Connie.

"I'll explain later."

"We're home," said my mom.

We all got out of the car. To my surprise, Levi came running up. "Sasha? Connie? What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell happened to Sasha's leg?"

"I dunno," said Connie. "Vivian here said we fell through a wormhole. Oh, and a titan grabbed her, but I cut her out."

Levi scoffed. "You're going to believe a ridiculous theory conceived by a thirteen year-old girl?"

"Do you have a better explanation as to why you're all here?"

Levi sighed. "No," he admitted. "But a wormhole? You've got to be joking!"

"As Sherlock Holmes once said, 'Once you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'"

"Who the hell is Sherlock Holmes?"

"A detective."

"Vivian and whatever your name is, please stop fighting and come inside already!"

Levi and I walked inside, grumbling about who was right.

"All right," said my mom. "Now, Connie and the boy who just turned up—"

"I'm 35."

"My apologies, you look like a teenager. Anyways, one of you will take the guest room, and the other can sleep on the couch. Rock, paper, scissors, and the winner picks where he wants to sleep."

She turned to Sasha. "You can bunk with Vivian. She built herself a loft bed with a desk, and wanted to keep her old twin-size one, though I have no idea why."

"Hey, it was just in case something like this happens! We take in at least 50 demigods a year on their way to Camp Jupiter!"

"Doesn't matter, Vivian. Are you okay with bunking with Sasha?"

I shrugged. "I don't see any reason not to."

"All right," said my mother. "It's late, you should all get some sleep."

We all murmured our assent and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?<p> 


	4. I Explain Demigods to the Survey Corps

I am a rotten author for not updating. Oh, well. Throw vegetables, don't throw them, just read my story.

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I Explain Demigods to the Survey Corps<p>

I sat on my bed and took a crystal and a flashlight.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasha.

"Iris-messaging."

"What?"

"You'll see."

I shone the flashlight at the crystal, making a rainbow. I dug a drachma out of my bag and tossed it into rainbow, and then saying, "Iris, ever-majestic goddess of rainbows, accept my humble offering and show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Everyone knows the nicer you are to Iris, the better the quality of your call.

Chiron's face appeared on the rainbow. He looked tired.

"Vivian, it's two in the morning."

"Sorry, Chiron, but it's really important!"

"All right," he said. "What happened?"

I motioned for Sasha to come up. She poked her head out and said, "Hi, Chiron! Nice to meet you!"

"Chiron, meet Sasha, a character from the manga/anime Attack on Titan."

"And she's not a cosplayer?"

"I think her gear is fully functional, so no."

"Show me."

"Hey Sasha, can I borrow your gear?"

"Go ahead."

I turned on the fans, and the gear slowly rose into the air. I pressed a button, and a harpoon shot out, sticking into the wall. I took the harpoon out of the wall and turned the gear off.

"And it's not your gear?"

"My gear has my name on it, sir." I turned around Sasha's gear. "No name."

"It's mine," said Sasha.

"Hmm…" said Chiron. "When can you make it to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Give me 5 days."

"All right," said Chiron. "I'm going to bed." He waved and cut the connection. I replaced Sasha's gear and crawled into bed.

I woke up at 6:45 to Classical music blaring through my room. Sasha woke up and screamed, "Turn it down!"

I quickly turned it down.

"That's better. Now, when's breakfast?"

A few minutes later, we were all up and in the kitchen, eating.

"Now," said Connie, "what is a demigod?"

"Ever heard of Greek Mythology, Connie?"

"A little. Books are hard to come by."

"Anyways, you know that there are twelve major Olympians, and lots of other minor deities, right?"

"Yeah."

"A demigod is the child of one of the deities or Olympians and a human."

"So, Greek Mythology is real."

"Yup."

"Prove it," said Levi.

"All right, stand back."

I lifted my hand up and stared at it. Within seconds, it had burst into flames.

"I'm a daughter of Hephaestus, god of craftsmen, the forge, and fire. How do you think I built a loft bed by myself?"

I let the flames disappear, then grinned at Connie, Sasha, and Levi. I showed them my hand, which had no burns.

"That enough proof?"

Levi asked, "How do we know you hand isn't rigged?"

I stared at the fireplace. A fire started, but quickly disappeared from lack of fuel.

"Your fireplace could be rigged."

"Would you like for me to set you on fire?"

Levi scoffed. "Go ahead."

"Look up," I said.

He looked up. His hair was on fire.

I quickly put it out before it permanently scarred his scalp.

"Will you all believe me now?"

They all nodded.

I scarfed down a few pancakes and said, "Bye, guys. I'm going to school."

School was uneventful. Well, except for the basilisk attack in Science. The animal we were studying, which happened to be a lizard, got out of the cage. I "accidentally" killed it while trying to rescue it. I apologized profusely, and only ended up with three lunch detentions. I felt lucky, it could have been five or even ten.

After a week, it was finally time to go to Camp Half-Blood. I called Lauren and Fatima, and they came to my house with their bags packed. I said goodbye to my mom and the Survey Corps members, and walked with Lauren and Fatima to the plane. Everybody got on, and we took off.

We touched down just outside the border, and everyone walked into Camp. I went straight for the Big House. "Catch you guys later!" I yelled to Lauren and Fatima.

In the Big House, I sat down across from Chiron and Mr. D.

"So," said Chiron, "have you seen any other people from Attack on Titan?"

"I have," I said. "I saw Levi Ackerman. He's about 5 feet tall, wears a white cravat, and has black hair and black eyes."

"A cravat?" Mr. D snorted with laughter. "What year does he think we're in? 1850?"

"Now, now," said Chiron. "I believe this Levi has his own reasons for wearing a cravat."

"Anyways," I said, "do you all still believe it's a hoax? Who would build a fake titan, hire three cosplayers, and pay for clothing and 3D Maneuver Gear? And what would their motive be? To scare us?"

Chiron stroked his beard. "But how would the soldiers and the titan get here?"

I took a deep breath. "I have a theory."

"Let's hear it, then," said Chiron.

I took out an apple. "Let's say the apple represents time and space. Let's also say that our world and the Attack on Titan world are in parallel universes. Normally, they wouldn't be able to cross. But let's say that a wormhole opened up between the two universes." I took out a pencil and stabbed a hole through the apple. "Now things can go through the wormhole, and even people, I think. But all the titans I've seen before are deviant class, which means that they are smarter than other titans. So, my theory is that only deviant titans can come through the wormhole, or that they are the only ones who think about coming through the wormhole."

Mr. D scoffed. "That is the worst theory I've ever heard of. Wormholes can't exist."

"Do you have a better theory? Plus, mortals say that about you every day, yet here you are."

"Why, you little—"

"Let's not get into an argument right now," said Chiron.

"Agreed," I said.

Mr. D relaxed and fell back into his chair. "But it couldn't be a wormhole, could it?"

"There are no other theories," I pointed out.

"We'll look for others," said Chiron. "Until then, we'll assume it's a wormhole."

"All right," I said.

* * *

><p>Leave a review!<p> 


	5. The Survey Corps Return Home

So, I haven't been updating very often. But if I could get some feedback, maybe it would motivate me ot update more.

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Survey Corps Return Home<p>

When I got home, I immediately facepalmed. Why hadn't I thought of checking where the wormhole was earlier? Well, there was no helping it, it was late and I had school tomorrow. I would have to wait to find the wormhole.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

That night, I had a strange dream. I was in a large room, and there were men standing around. I drew in a sharp breath. It was people from the Attack on Titan universe! I could see Hanji, Erwin, Nile, Pixis, and Zackly. There were a few men standing around who I didn't recognize.

"What do you mean, Levi's gone missing?" asked Zackly.

"I mean that he wasn't found after our last expedition, sir," said Erwin calmly.

_Levi must have disappeared through the wormhole, _I thought. _That's why he couldn't be found._

Then I realized exactly where I was. I was hanging onto a bar underneath a table with my right hand, staring at the people in front of me through a filmy tablecloth.

And at that moment, the bar chose to slip.

A crash echoed through the room, and everyone's heads swiveled in my direction.

There a pause, then Zackly began speaking. "Well," he said, irritated, "we know you're there. Come out already."

I did as he said, slowly rising and walking towards them.

"It's a kid," said Hanji.

"A kid with gear," said Nile. "Where'd you get it? Off the black market?"

"I built it myself."

Nile snorted. "As if I'd believe that."

I opened my mouth to retort, but the dream ended.

I sat up in bed, sunlight streaming through the window and Classical music blasting through my headphones.

Demigod dreams rarely meant nothing. My dream had probably actually happened on the other side of the wormhole. That meant… Hades, that meant everyone probably thought that Levi was dead. Oh, the irony. "Humanity's strongest soldier" was as good as dead to the humans in the walls.

I sat up in bed, and then realized something. If everyone thought that Levi was dead, then what would it mean for the humans in the walls? It would be as bad as us losing Percy, well, maybe a little less worse because Percy was actually nice and didn't snub me for everything that I said.

I shook Sasha awake and said, "I'm going to try and find the wormhole. We need to send you guys back soon. To the military, you're as good as dead right now."

"Mm-hmm," she said, half asleep.

"Did you just hear what I said?"

Sasha sat up. "Yeah, you said that we have to go back through the wormhole, if there is one."

"Nice to know that you listen."

"Hey, I listen!"

"Just get changed."

I announced what I saw in my dream, and everyone stared at me blankly.

"You expect us to believe that whatever happened in your dream is real?" said Levi.

"Demigod dreams are usually prophetic. I know a guy who had a dream that the titans—you know, the ones from Greek Mythology—would try to take over the world again, and next thing you know, one his friends is working for their commander and stealing the gods weapons. He also had a dream that a Cyclops was about to eat his friend. He found him on an island somewhere, and the Cyclops was about to eat him."

"You don't have any proof," said Levi.

"How about this. You go back to where you came from it's possible to send you back. When you arrive there, you can judge for yourself whether or not my dream was reality. You can ask Hanji if she's seen me, and Nile and Zackly if you want."

"All right, I'd rather be in my universe than your weird one anyways."

"Yours is just as weird as ours, if not weirder. Anyways, I'm leaving for school."

More titans started coming in. That week, I saw three. But why in Tartarus were there so many? If it continued like this… I shuddered. Attack on Titan might be fun to read and watch, but to live in such a world would be a nightmare, especially with the Greek monsters already hounding me.

I went searching for the wormhole on Friday, and told Sasha, Connie, and Levi to direct me to where they first remember coming into this world.

Connie pointed to the trails near my house. "It was somewhere on those hills."

"Let's go, then."

We searched the whole day, but couldn't find anything. Well, not until I fell off the path on accident. I landed in a small clearing, with small trees everywhere. There was a slight filmy patch of air, as if there were heat waves bouncing off of the ground. Shivers ran down my spine, and I reached my arm in. It disappeared into the air, but I could still feel it on the other side. I withdrew my arm and poked my head in. I could see a forest with lots of big trees. Small harpoon marks were on some of the trees. This was probably the forest where the Female Titan had almost been captured.

I stepped back and fired a black smoke round into the sky.

Within minutes, everyone came running.

"You found it?" asked Levi.

"See for yourself," I said, gesturing to the wormhole.

Levi poked his head in, and he said, "It's the forest of big-ass trees." He looked at Sasha and Connie for a bit, then asked, "You two coming?"

"Yeah."

I handed them the bag of supplies. "I don't know if you guys can make it without horses."

"We'll be fine," said Levi. He took the bag and jumped in, Sasha and Connie following him.

I stood there for a bit, staring at the wormhole. Then I waved, as if saying goodbye, and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p> 


	6. I Come to an Uncomfortable Conclusion

Hi again! Why am I updating so much? Well, I have a 4-day weekend, so I'm taking advantage of that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Come to an Uncomfortable Conclusion<p>

After I sent the Survey Corps home, more titans began showing up. I started seeing one a day, all deviants, and all heading towards my school. They all showed up unexpectedly, during second period, third period, sixth period... Any time of day, really.

After a week of this, I slammed my tray down at lunch and announced to my friends, "This is crazy. Why in Hades are more titans coming in?"

"I have no idea," said Lauren. "Normally it's you who comes up with all the ideas."

"Whatever it is, we need to put a stop to this. I can't be ducking out of third period to fight titans every day, the teachers will get suspicious and our Mist illusions will stop working on them."

Lauren shrugged. "There's not really anything that we can do about it, is there?"

"I don't care if there's a way or not, I'll make one."

And make a way was what I was determined to do.

That was our last week of school before winter break. By Friday, I had come to an uncomfortable conclusion. The only information on titans that I would be able to find would be at the source of the titans. But if I left, who was going to defend our world from the titans? So far, I was the only one who had gear and knew how to operate it. It seemed that the only solution would be to give someone gear and ask them to watch for titans at my house for me. But I put off telling Lauren and Fatima that I would have to go through the wormhole, knowing full well that they would try to prevent my from going, pleading with me to find another way.

But there was no other way. Someone would have to go, and I was the best with Maneuver Gear.

So I would need someone to watch for titans while I was gone.

_Time for another trip to Camp Half-Blood,_ I thought.

So, with Lauren and Fatima in tow, I made my way to Long Island for yet another conference with Chiron.

The whole flight, one thought was on my mind: If I was to live, I would need someone else to come with me to through the wormhole. The logical side of my brain argued that the more people there were, the more likely it was that someone would make it to the walls. The emotional side of my brain, the one that valued the lives of other people, argued that the more people that I took with me, the more likely it was that someone would be killed. If I took people with me, I would practically be leading them to their graves.

This thought bothered me during the whole trip, and Lauren asked if I was okay, because I was fidgeting an awful lot. I still couldn't bring myself to tell her that I might not make it back for the second semester of this school year.

Lauren sensed that something was wrong, and announced that she and Fatima would be accompanying me to the Big House, whether I liked it or not. I just shrugged and said, "Sure," but deep down, I was grateful for the moral support.

We walked through the doorway, and were greeted by the sight of Chiron and Mr. D about to start another game of pinochle.

"Ah, more players. Care to play, children?" asked Chiron.

I said, "Er, Chiron, I have something important to tell you."

"All right then, tell me. But first, take a seat." Chiron looked at me, his steady gaze meeting my slightly unsure one as my friends and I sat.

"More titans are appearing. It's one almost every day now, and I'll need backup, hopefully from at least one other Hephaestus camper."

"Why Hephaestus?"

"If the Gear breaks, my siblings will probably be able to fix it."

He nodded. "I see your point. All right, you can go ask if anyone's willing to come."

"I've also located the wormhole," I said. "It's not that far from my house, actually. That would explain why Lauren, Fatima, and I are the only ones seeing titans."

Chiron nodded. "That would make sense."

"Also," I fidgeted in my seat. A sudden tension filled the air, and I swear, it was so thick that I could've taken a knife out of my gear and cut it.

"Yes?" said Chiron, his eyebrows raised.

"We don't have all day," snapped Mr. D.

I finally managed to say it. "I think that I might have to go through the wormhole," I said haltingly, as if I were afraid that Zeus would react badly and zap me with his thunderbolt.

My friends' eyes widened. "Dude, are you insane? You can't do that!" said Fatima.

"This is the only chance we have. The only people who would have answers to all this wormhole madness would be the people who've interacted with the titans more than us. In other words, the people living inside the walls." I took a deep breath for the next part. "If I take a few people with me, then someone should be able to make it to the walls."

Lauren stared at me. "No," she said. "You can't go. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. I won't get any answers by sitting here and just killing titans every day. Eventually their numbers will overwhelm us, and then where will we be? No, someone has to go, and I'm the best with Maneuver Gear. Even if my chances of survival are slim, they're better than anyone else's here. It has to be me," I said with a confidence that I didn't feel inside.

Mr. D grunted. "Hate to say this, but the brat's right. If anyone's going to make it past the titans, it'll be her."

Chiron nodded gravely. "It's true. If we have to send someone, our chances of reaching the walls are much higher if Vivian goes."

"No," said Lauren and Fatima.

"It's the only way," I insisted. I blinked back tears, fighting to keep myself composed. "I'm not going to sit here like a lazy cow, brushing away flies with its tail while living comfortably under its owner's care." I turned to face Chiron. "Do you know anyone who can learn how to use maneuver gear quickly and would be ready to march to his or her possible death?"

Lauren quickly spoke up. "I'm going with you."

"Me too," said Fatima. "We won't let you march to your death without us."

"Thanks guys. I don't plan on dying, though. I'm going to fight, and I'm going to reach the walls." I turned to face Chiron. "Do you know anyone else? I know the standard is three, but I think I'll need more people."

Chiron looked out the window. "I—I believe that I might know a few people."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Please review!<p> 


	7. We Prepare for the Quest

I'm back again!

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: We Prepare for the Quest<p>

Chiron left his game and followed the girl to the arena, my friends and I trailing after him. Sure enough, Rachel stood there, transfixed, green smoke pouring out of her mouth.

_Fantasy becomes reality_

_A rarity becomes a commonality_

_Five half-bloods quest for the walls_

_And inevitably, one of them falls_

_An answer shall be found_

_In envy and anger's breeding ground._

I stared at Rachel, my mouth open. "Don't tell me that prophecy was for me…"

"I'm afraid it was," said Chiron.

I groaned. As if I needed any more proof that I was leading people to their graves.

"So it's officially a quest, isn't it? Well, this is going to increase the number of volunteers! We're basically saying, 'Come with us, even though it's guaranteed that one of us is going to die!' Yeah, that'll definitely help our cause."

Rachel seemed to have woken up from her spirit-induced trance and seen my sour expression, because she asked, "Hades, what has come out of my mouth now?"

"Just the reassurance that I'll be leading someone to their doom," I said gloomily.

Rachel looked like she was going to say something, but I walked away to train. At least training would decrease my chances of dying, right?

That night, Chiron made an announcement at the campfire about my quest. He recited the prophecy and asked for volunteers to keep watch at my house.

A few hands went up. I could see that one of them belonged to one of my sisters, Kris. She smiled at me and mouthed, _Good luck._

I would probably need it.

Then he asked for volunteers for the quest.

The number of hands went down by a lot.

I scanned the crowd, looking at the people with their hands up. _I __don't__ have much of a choice of who to pick_, I thought wryly._Not many people are willing to throw away their lives so easily_.

Most of the hands belonged to Ares campers. They were pretty strong, but their teamwork and temper levels would be pretty bad. Who knows how long it would take for me to teach them how to use Maneuver Gear? It could be a couple of weeks, or it could be a couple of days.

Another hand belonged to a kid in the back. I was pretty sure her name was Tomiko, and she was a daughter of Tyche. She didn't really talk to anybody at Camp, though, so I didn't know if she would be able to work in a team. I also didn't know how good she was in combat.

The last hand belonged to a girl that almost nobody at Camp hung around with. I think her name was Saskia, and the reason why not many people wanted to get close to her was because she was the daughter of Lupe, the goddess of pain. Not many people knew about her past, either, and I heard that she just showed up at Camp one day bleeding all over and asked, "Any medicine?" Allegedly, she didn't look like she was in pain, and didn't collapse from blood loss like others would. She was pretty good in combat, but I didn't know about how well she would work in a team.

I looked at all the hands, and while mentally sighing, picked Tomiko and a son of Ares that didn't look like a complete loose cannon.

"We'll be leaving after breakfast tomorrow," I announced crisply. "Pack your bags tonight."

The next day, we all piled into the plane.

"Get yourselves acquainted with each other, because you'll all be forced to work together at some point. I'll be in the cockpit, and I'll need a copilot. Up for some flying, Kris?"

"Yep."

"Until we land, Lauren and Fatima are in charge here. Got that?"

"Yeah," said everybody but the Ares kid.

"Why them?" he asked.

"Because they've been on this plane before. Any more questions?"

Nobody said anything, so I sat myself down in the cockpit and started the plane while offering up a quick prayer to Zeus. I pressed the button to play the safety tape and turned on the "no smoking" and "seat belts on" signs on the ceiling. You never know what a bunch of dyslexic, ADHD demigods will do on a plane.

We arrived in California a few hours later. I parked the plane in the woods and everyone got off the plane.

"Now, everyone here will follow Lauren and Fatima to my house. Once you're there, you will take off you shoes and leave them on the doorstep. You will not deface my house in any way, and you will listen to Lauren, Fatima, and my mom. If you break any of these rules, I will set your hair on fire once I finish handling some business up in the mountains. Understood?"

"Yeah," said everyone but a Hermes kid.

"Will you actually set our hair on fire?"

"Yes," I said. To prove my point, I raised my hand and lit it on fire. "Any more questions?"

Silence. You could almost hear the crickets.

"Good," I said. "Now, be good little demigods and follow Lauren and Fatima." I ran off towards the trails.

When I got there, I could see a titan struggling in the trap.

"Well, I've actually caught something."

The titan growled at me and tried to eat me in reply.

"That wasn't very nice! I suppose you should be punished, then." I swooped around to the npe and sliced off a sizable chunk. The titan began to disintegrate, and I ran to my house.

When I got there, everyone was eating dumplings in the kitchen.

"Hi mom," I said.

She rushed over to me. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a quest?"

"Well, it wasn't officially a quest until Rachel gave the prophecy—"

"I don't care if it's a quest or not, I don't want you to go! You could be killed!"

"It's the only way. If I stay, then I'll be killed eventually. If I go, there's a possibility that I can stop the while thing here."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I have to go."

My mom sighed. "I guess you do, don't you?" She seemed weary all of a sudden, like she had been a balloon full of air and had suddenly deflated.

"Yes," I said, trying to conceal my emotions. Then I turned to the other demigods. "Everyone into the backyard." I shoved a dumpling into my mouth and herded everyone into the backyard.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please?<p> 


	8. I Train Demigods and Have a Dream

Hello again! I apologize for not updating, but my wi-fi jsut had to be a Gaea these last few days.

Anyways, I'm here now, with another chapter. This one is a bit of a filler, and a short one at that. *winces*

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I Train Demigods and Have a Dream<p>

"So," I said once we were outside, "before I actually give you guys actual maneuver gear, you'll need to be divided into three groups. One group for questors; another for titan patrol; and another for people who will fix the maneuver gear if you break it, which will probably happen. So, questors, stand over there." I gestured towards the right side of the field.

"Titan patrol, stand in the middle. Maneuver gear fixers, stand on the other side of the field. If you're both titan patrol and maneuver gear fixer you can stand in between."

Once everyone was in their respective groups, I handed out belts and said, "Wait right there, I'll be right back." I reached under a bush and pulled a lever, making a concealed trapdoor in the ground slide open. "No funny business while I'm gone. You only get one belt, so you better not break it unless you want to be titan food." Then I stepped into my underground workshop and closed the trapdoor.

Once inside my workshop, I placed all the maneuver gear training equipment onto a pulley system and opened the trapdoor. I hoisted the equipment up and secured the rope, then pulled myself up the rope ladder and hauled the equipment into the yard, shutting the door behind me.

"I've brought all you good little demigods some new toys," I said, smiling.

In a few minutes, people were either in all five maneuver gear drills, waiting in line for the drills, or studying the maneuver gear designs. I was walking around, watching everybody.

When it got dark, I clapped my hands and said, "Okay guys, that's a wrap. We'll continue tomorrow, for now just go inside and eat dinner."

During dinner, Kris asked me, "Exactly where are we all going to sleep?"

"Wait and see."

At about nine o'clock, I said, "Listen up, because I'm about to say the sleeping arrangements. I won't be saying this again, if you want to hear it again bother anyone else but me.

"Anyways, I will be bunking underground. The questors will also be sleeping underground in sleeping bags. The maneuver gear fixers will take my room. There are two beds, and the rest of you will take sleeping bags. Duke it out among yourselves, I don't want to hear it. If I hear any fighting, I will come and set someone's hair on fire. Same for the titan patrol, you guys can take the guest room, which also has two beds. Any questions?"

Nothing was said, so I said, "Go to bed, questors are leaving in two days." Gasps could be heard. "You'll all be fine, I picked you guys because you all learn quickly. There are bathrooms down the hall, in my room, and underground. Use the toothbrushes wrapped in plastic. Lights out is at nine thirty."

Eventually, everyone was in bed and snoring. I thought about how little time I was giving everyone to train. Well, at least everyone had some experience before this. We weren't starting exactly from scratch.

I mentally groaned. Who was I kidding, nobody could master maneuver gear in three days. But what choice did I have? Titans were flooding in faster and faster. Which was yet another reason why I should train the titan patrol a little better…

_Stop over-thinking this whole thing, Vivian, _I scolded myself. _Otherwise, you won't have the nerve to go through the wormhole, much less try to reach the walls._

It was probably better for my mental health that I fell asleep now. But sleep brought dreams, and I had no idea where my dreams would bring me tonight.

At least the sleep would let me wake up energized tomorrow, right? So I let myself fall into the darkness.

I did have dreams, just like I thought I would. This time, I saw Levi, Sasha, and Connie walking around the Wall Rose area, bloody and bruised but alive. I could also see people whispering around them.

"It's the Survey Corps."

"The ones who disappeared?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"They came back? How the hell did they do that?"

"Beats me."

I was relieved that somehow, Levi, Sasha, and Connie had made it back to the walls on foot. They really were good with the 3D Maneuver Gear, better than I probably ever would be.

In my dream, I followed the trio to the Survey Corps' headquarters inside Wall Maria. All three of them were about to knock on the door when Levi said, "Someone's behind us," and whirled around. He spotted me and his eyes went wide with surprise. "The brat didn't…"

I opened my mouth and got out, "It's just a dream," before the dream abruptly ended.

I sat up in bed, panting. It was seven in the morning, and people around me were beginning to wake up as well.

I smiled in relief. Levi, Sasha, and Connie had made it to Wall Rose.

"Well," I said. "Time to wake everyone up." I crossed the room to where the wake-up call button was, and pushed it. Another day of training had officially begun.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like new chapters of Attaack on Titan. They make me very happy. So, could you please take the time to leave one?<p> 


	9. We Go Through the Wormhole

Hi?

*rotten vegetables are thrown*

Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, and that is probably because of two reaosns.

1) School

2) Laziness

No worries, I'm here now, right?

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: We Go Through the Wormhole<p>

The three days of training went by pretty fast. Maybe that's because normally it would take way more than three days to train someone to fight titans. It would probably be easier to train demigods than mortals though, because at least demigods had some fighting experience. But experience or not, fighting titans after three days of training was… er, not recommended. Still, if I stayed in the demigod world for another day, I wouldn't have enough time to reach the walls and come back.

On the second day, we rented horses from a horse farm to increase the questors' chances of survival in the walls. They probably would help our cause, but every look at them was a painful reminder of how I was going to be leading someone to their deaths, horses or not.

On the morning of the day the questors left, I decided that everyone needed a pep talk. I gathered everyone in the backyard and started to speak.

"Well, today's the day. The day we all die."

Gasps were heard.

"Just kidding."

Everyone scowled at me.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say that you guys learned really quickly. A couple of you guys have already been killing real titans." I glanced at the Ares questor, whose name I learned was Owen; Tomiko, Lauren, Fatima, and a few of the titan patrols.

"I'm going to have to give you guys some bad news. Whether or not you guys learned quick, for some of you, it won't be enough. I'll say it now—some of you are going to die. I don't expect all of you to be alive when I get back." A few noises of surprise went up from the demigods.

"If any of you want to give up now, I won't blame you. I can call Argus and ask him to pick you up, no hard feelings. But if you don't leave now, you will be expected to stay with us all the way through. I'll ask for the last time. Does anybody want to leave?"

No answer except for the looks of steely determination in everyone's eyes.

"All right. Kris is in charge until the questors come back. Good luck, everyone." With that, I motioned for the questors to follow me to the wormhole.

When we reached it, Owen said, "This is it? I don't see anything."

"Watch," I said. I strode toward sit and stuck my hand in. Then I put my head through and looked around for titans. "All clear," I said. "Lead the horses through."

The questors did as they were told, and we mounted the horses after we came through.

"This is titan country now," I said. "I may or may not have copied Levi's map of Survey Corps strongholds, but we could be attacked at any moment. Of course, we'll do our best to avoid titans, but Deviants probably flock to this area like seagulls flock to breadcrumbs. Remember to yell out to me if you see a titan. Now let's go!"

We took off on our horses, heading toward the walls. We spotted a titan within minutes.

"5 meter class Deviant at two o'clock!" yelled Lauren.

It was about 700 feet away. "I'll get it," I said. "Lauren, take point until I get back." I rode towards the titan, engaging my gear a few feet away. The harpoon sunk into its meaty shoulder and I dodged its outstretched hands. My blades sliced deep through the nape and the titan fell. Satisfied, I remounted my horse and sped back to the group.

Lauren slowed down a bit to let me take point.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Pretty easy," I replied.

We ran into a few more titans, all Deviants. We didn't start seeing regular titans until we were about two miles from the wormhole. We did our best to avoid it, and eventually it ran out of energy and stopped chasing us.

From there, the amount of normal titans began going up, but the amount of Deviant titans began to go down.

We stopped to rest that night. As we got out the tents, I said to everybody, "We need to be up before dawn tomorrow, understand? Titans will start coming after us if we get lazy."

Everyone nodded and went to bed. I set my watch alarm to 5:00 a.m. and fell asleep.

I had a dream that night. The questors and I were riding our horses hard toward a shape on the horizon.

_It's the ruins of Wall Maria, _I suddenly realized. _And beyond that should be Wall Rose!_ I felt giddy. We were going to make it!

Then a horde of titans began to overwhelm us. We all leaped into action, each of us a blur of blades, flesh, and gear. But the five of us wouldn't be able to fight all of these titans and win. _We're going to die,_ I thought despairingly.

I sat up in my sleeping bag. Around me, the questors were sleeping peacefully. It was 4:50 am, and I was in a cold sweat.

I shuddered. The dream... I certainly did _not _want it to become reality. But should I tell the questors? _No, _I decided. _It'll only make them worried, and therefore, more vulnerable. Better that I don't worry everyone else with __my strange dream. _With that thought in mind, I woke the rest of the team up for another day of titan dodging.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy. :-)<p> 


End file.
